Alice of Human Sacrifice
by snowsgirl
Summary: Creative title is creative. Based off the song, and beyond. Who will be the next Alice?
1. Follow Me Down

**A/N: I know this chapter is short... but I couldn't really do much because this is really just a prologue. By the way, all of the chapter names are songs, so if you don't know them, you should look them up sometime. I'll try to write more next chapter! Oh, and I'll try to come up with a less contrived (wonderful, but contrived) song next time too...**

xXxXxXxXx

"Once upon a time, there was a little dream. Who dreamed it is unknown, and such a truly little dream it was. The little dream thought 'I don't want to be vanishing like this—how can I make people watch me?' The little dream thought and thought, and finally came up with an idea. 'I can make people stray into me, and let them make the world.'" – Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin

Sometimes, in our own world, you can hear the whispers carried on the wing from a very distant voice. It is quiet and only those who have lost their way can hear it. It calls to them, guiding them into a new world; a world called Wonderland. In Wonderland, there is no one who is quite right in the head, and everyone who lives there follows the will of the same voice that brought them there in the girst place. Wonderland is a little valley surrounded by a dense forest.

At first there was nothing. A few hills, a lake, and similar, but nobody lived there. As people started coming in one by one, houses were put up, and shops, and schools, and even farms. Wonderland became life as usual for the people living there. By now there were enough people for a whole city, but the land remained mostly rural. Sure, there was a little town, but that's just what it was: little. The voice wouldn't allow a city to be built. It didn't want its world to be corrupt.

The people were remotely happy. They couldn't complain, and didn't care whether they stayed or went. One day, the voice grew restless, though, and knew exactly what to do to cure its boredom. Everybody gathered together in the square to hear what the voice had to say.

The voice described to them a lavish white palace with wrought iron gates. The inside would be just as pure white as out, but with all red décor. Tapestries, furniture, bed sheets, towels, and drapes would all be red. Construction started immediately, and with all of Wonderland involved, it was finished almost as quickly as it began.

The voice wasn't satisfied yet, and it said to itself alone 'Now who will be our new leader?'

The construction was finished, but no castle is complete without a ruler.

Who will be the next Alice?


	2. Her Name is Alice

**A/N: Alright, chapter two is up! Great. That leaves me with at least three more to go. I'm really hoping to add more to it, because I think that would be interesting, but I might not have any more ideas leftover. I don't want this to end, you know? Anyway, this chapter is longer (as promised), but I sort of lost sight of where I was taking it and it's a little rushed to the end, but it's alright I guess. Haha.**

**By the way, I took a quiz on quizazz called "Which Alice are you?" upon the suggestion of orangesky3. I am pleased to inform you that I am the Second Alice. That's bitter-sweet.**

xXxXxXx

"Alice was courageous in the forest all alone, sword in hand she wandered through the depths of Wonderland, everything that crossed her path would always leave bright red, many things that she cut down that's what the people said, one day Alice found that she had gone in too far, trapped within the forest (sinners never do prevail) , last within the endless routes, there's nowhere to go, that's the story of her life, never knowing it at all." – Meiko

In Wonderland there was a girl that everybody knew. She had long soft curls and amber-colored eyes, and always wore a bright red dress that hugged her curves. The girl could always be seen in later hours of the day with her old sword, a bottle of sake, and two or more very attractive men.

In the morning, she was much harder to find, and seemed to pass out in the strangest places; behind dumpsters, in the neighbor's backyard, and even in a pumpkin patch were just a few places she found herself when she woke up, with alleyways being the most common. When she went drinking, she left her sword at home and always woke up to nothing but an empty bottle of sake and a massive headache.

One morning she opened her eyes to enjoy those few minutes before the hangover fully set in. Then she heard the voice speaking to her in its usual tiny whispers. Normally this would have alarmed her, but in her drugged state of mind, it seemed very natural.

"Will you be my Alice?" asked the voice.

The girl could only nod.

"Please come to the castle. Bring anything you like, but don't leave your sword at home."

"Wouldn't dream of it," mumbled Alice groggily.

The voice left her, and she stood up very slowly leaning against the building for support. Alice yawned and stretched, then slowly walked back to her house through the busy streets with some difficulty. She found it quite hard to maneuver the crowds, but by now she was used to bumping into people as they attempted to move out of her way, as was everyone else.

Alice stumbled to the doorstep of a small and possibly cramped house, and flung the door open carelessly. Holding her head, she walked into the living area and fumbled around for her sword. That was all she really needed. Before she went back to the front door which stood agape, she stepped as carefully into the kitchen as she could and poured herself another glass of sake, with more spilling onto the floor than into the glass.

Sword clutched in her hand, she made her way back into the street. This time, even though she didn't notice, there was nobody but her standing outside. It was deathly silent. No one was dancing in the street; nobody was selling fresh produce or whatever else they normally sold. Alice should have realized the minute she left her house—her old house—but she never did.

Clumsily, she made her way through the residential area, and then even into the open gates of the castle, which probably should have been closed, but she never did question it. The main doors were open too, so she went right in without a second thought. Alice hadn't gone very far inside the castle when she reached the throne room.

As she entered the room, two lines of wait staff came from the doors on either side of the room, men on the left, and women on the right. The men all wore blood red vests with white shirts, black slacks, and neatly polished shoes, while the women were dressed in long, but not too detailed, red dresses with white aprons and puffy shoulders. Alice glanced from row to row, when finally two stood out from the others.

They were each dressed in red, yes, one from both sides, but much more formally. The man was very tall, with black hair and blue eyes, and dressed in a red jacket with coattails and gold trim, wearing white pants and black shoes. The woman was of average height, but had a very small frame, shared the same hair and eyes as the man, and dressed in an expensive looking red dress that had a halter top and a long slit starting at her hips. The whole dress was covered in intricate gold designs. It was possible that they were siblings, or they were just playing up asymmetry.

"Kneel with your sword," said the man.

Alice drew her sword from its shabby-looking sheathe and rested one knee on the ground as instructed, closing her eyes. The man placed a crown on her head, while the woman draped a cloak over Alice's shoulders and tied the strings securely.

"Rise," said the woman.

Alice opened her eyes and stood. She realized she was relieved of her hangover. It had just vanished magically. She didn't wonder at this for very long, because then she noticed her sword had changed in appearance.

The hilt was shiny and silver with rubies and garnet both encrusted into the design and the blade itself looked newer and even sharper than ever. She stood back and gave it a swing.

'Like greased lightning,' she thought, smiling inwardly at her cliché.

'Use it well,' whispered the voice.

Alice glanced up with a grin.

A few weeks later, Alice grew quite bored with herself. She made up her mind to do something that no one ever had before. She was going to brave the forest surrounding Wonderland and find a way out of there.

Before she left, she took a pair of scissors to her hair and chopped it all off, symbolically denouncing her leadership. Her brown curls fell to the ground.

She retrieved her sword, and leaving her crown behind, escaped the palace in the middle of the night. Alice bounded into the forest, vines and thorns snagging at her cloak and tearing her clothes giving her a somewhat disheveled and maddening appearance. The number of plant and animal life became thicker as she delved into the woods, and she soon made use of her sword.

Alice hacked away at the plants that grew in her path, and walked on and on through the forest. If she saw any animals, raccoon, deer, whatever it was, she'd continue on and leave it dead behind her. It never once occurred to her that she was covered in blood.

The forest seemed to be closing on her; when she looked ahead, she could see no way out, but it was the same when she turned around, she saw that there was no light in the direction she just came from.

"I'll cut my way out!" she cackled to herself with a slice. "I'll go through the whole damn forest if I have to!"

Alice cackled and sliced away at the forest. Another thing she didn't noticed was the fact that as soon as she crossed over the shrubbery she'd just demolished, it seemed to grow right back, and so even if she turned around, she'd never see where she'd already been.

'This isn't what you were brought here for. You became Alice to create this world and make it beautiful, not to destroy it. You can rot here for all I care. You'll never make it out alive," said the voice coldly.

She paid no mind and continued on with her now meaningless existence. She would never escape, but this wasn't the last anybody would ever hear of the First Alice.

Who would be the next Alice?


	3. Mr Crowley

**If you have a problem with music about Satanism then don't look up Mr. Crowley if for some reason you don't know it already.**

xXxXxXx

"The second Alice to appear was very tame and calm

to the world of Wonderland he shared his gift of song

all the ranges he could sing were beautiful and strange

he produced a crazy world so odd and so deranged

no one knew that Alice was a product of the rose

till one day he was shot down by a man from up above

from his chest a flower bloomed so lovely and red

everybody loved him dying until he was dead." – Kaito

Wonderland received new arrivals every month on the fourth day, coming in groups of five to eight. Today was the day that the next Alice would arrive.

The group the man came with was entranced, as was everyone in the square, as he sang his beautiful song. It was calm and reassuring, like being back in your mother's arms, and everyone was sure that he must be an angel. He was very handsome, with deep blue hair, a charismatic white smile, warm blue eyes, and an attractive build, so the comparison worked very well.

People rushed to greet him and he accepted them with open arms, as if he'd already expected such a reaction. They welcomed him excitedly and made him feel at home right away.

"If only he would be our king, then life would be perfect," murmured a young woman, swooning.

"But he hasn't been chosen!" said another.

"Que sera, sera, my friend," said the man. "We'll find out soon enough."

Everyone laughed as if he'd told some hilarious joke.

Wonderland's people helped him settle in, and showered him with welcoming gifts. His house was filled enough with chocolates he probably wouldn't eat, and flowers that would probably be tossed out the next day, and of course the people knew this, but they were happy as long as he accepted them in the first place.

One day, the man was walking along the streets in the marketplace, greeting people as they passed, when a little green-haired girl tugged at his hand. He looked down, surprised, then a heart-breaking smile played on his face.

"Mister? Would you like my other ice cream?" she asked, handing him a popsicle. "I can only eat one at a time so…"

"Of course! How did you know it was my favorite?" he asked with a wink, taking it, and then patting the little girl on the head.

The little girl ran away happily.

Every day after that, he received popsicles as gifts; far too many for one person to eat.

The man sat at his piano at night, playing lengthy, but beautiful pieces, singing along when there were words to be sung. The people in houses nearby listened until they fell asleep. The next day, though, the man never seemed to be any more tired.

The little voice took notice of this popularity and appeared to him one night, the sudden silence jarring the half-asleep townspeople awake.

"You play beautifully," said the voice.

"Thank you."

"Maybe this is an odd question to ask a man, but will you be my new Alice?" asked the voice.

"Excuse me?"

"My Alice: the ruler of Wonderland. Our previous leader sort of… went missing."

"I accept," smiled Alice.

So maybe he was a little confident.

"Go to the palace. There will be someone waiting for you," said the voice, dissolving away.

Alice left his beloved piano where it stood and immediately started off.

The night was still. The only people who were still outside as he walked were a pair of loves who didn't even glance at him as he passed by.

Alice hummed to himself as he walked to the castle. He took his time. Make them wait; after all, he wasn't in a hurry to be anywhere. He was eager to be there, however, so it wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of the closed gates alone.

'I thought there was supposed to be someone here,' thought Alice in complaint.

Sure enough, a lavishly-clad man, probably in his late thirties appeared a few moments later and opened the gate from the inside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir," said the man. "We were very busy getting everything ready for you."

"It's no trouble at all, in fact, I only just got here," said Alice.

A little white lie never killed anyone.

The man knew he was only being polite, but he didn't care as long as his job was done. He led Alice into the castle, where, contrasting greatly with the white stone, the furniture was all blue. Everything.

It took Kaito by surprise at first, but after the initial glance, he became quite accustomed to his new surroundings.

"Kneel," said the man.

Alice got down on his knees, and the man placed a crown on his head while the woman tied a blue cloak around his shoulders.

"Rise," said the woman.

In Wonderland, the coronation ceremony isn't so complicated after all. Alice stood, surprised at how unfulfilled he felt even though this had been his goal all along.

Still Alice turned and smiled. "What are your names, so that I may address you?"

The man and woman looked at each other. They weren't used to such politeness.

"My name is Rallen," said the man. "This is my sister, Camille."

Alice turned away. "Those are… interesting names."

"Alice, sir?" said Camille pertly.

The blue-haired man blushed a brilliant crimson, refusing to face even his servants.

"It isn't my true name!" he exclaimed. "My real name is… is…"

He realized with a start that he couldn't remember ever being called anything besides Alice.

"Alice," he finished.

Rallen and Camille made no change in expression.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was sure that I used to be called something else…" he said.

The heads of staff said nothing, and Alice sent them away. The offered no explanation, and at the moment, they were useless.

He decided to move on, ignoring his blank in memory, and instead continued his usual rituals of playing the piano before bed. This time, though, all of Wonderland could hear his beautiful music.

Alice played every night, and then during the day, he walked through town accepting gifts and greeting his people, but when someone approached him with a problem, he turned away as if he'd never heard them speak. He didn't care. All that mattered to him were his people's affections.

And so the people of Wonderland loved him. There was nothing Alice could do that would make them believe that he didn't love them in return. Everything he said was quickly brushed off and dismissed, leaving them to make up all kinds of excuses in his place.

The voice visited Alice again late at night after he had gone to bed. 'You were meant to improve this world. Stand up and become the king I called you to be.'

Alice rolled over in his bed, as if that would make the voice leave him.

"Why?" he asked. "These people are not worthy of me, the pathetic swine. They don't deserve me."

'Whether they deserve you or not is not your concern. You were brought here to serve me, and to serve them is to serve me. I warn you, you are dancing with your demise as we speak.'

Alice didn't answer for a long time, as if in consideration. "I can't be bothered. Leave me be."

And so the voice did.

That night when he was playing, singing as he went, with the whole kingdom at a standstill, as they listened breathlessly, a shadow lurked in the castle.

Alice didn't notice as the man took aim and fired.

Two shots, and silence.

They mystery gunman left the palace, as if he had never been there, except for the glaring evidence he left behind.

Alice lay in a puddle of his own beautiful blood. One shot to the chest, and the other to his lovely eye which was now a red cavity in the side of his shocked face. And so he lie with one hand beside his head, one at his side, fingers spread, one leg still resting on the stool as if he had jumped backwards, and the other underneath the stool.

All around him within five feet was drenched with sweet-smelling blood, stains that were almost certain to never come out. His short lived rule was ended.

A single red flower bloomed from his chest, soaking up the blood like water, growing stronger until the plant engulfed his body. As soon as it ran out of the sticky lifeblood, it began to whither, crumpling and browning. It devoured his carcass and left no sign of his remains behind, save for a single rose.

The people of Wonderland began to notice the silence and suddenly the spell was broken. Nobody remembered anything the next day, and it went back to the way it was before the second Alice arrived. Nobody remembers the second Alice either; it was like he didn't even exist.

Even the wait staff seemed somewhat puzzled at how their whole décor had gone from red to blue when nobody could remember changing it. Quickly, in a hurry, they changed it to green, anticipating their new ruler.

Who will be the next Alice?


	4. Gothic Lolita

"Childlike, the third Alice was tiny and so pure,

Wonderland considered her the loveliest of all,

Many were deluded by her grace and by her charm,

Held up by the people such a strange world she made up.

Alice was proclaimed the queen that would rule the land,

No one knew the distortion of a dream that she possessed,

Even as she rot away, much to her demise,

Alice was on top as Wonderland's treasure and prize." —Miku

Twelve years passed since the Second Alice had been killed. The people said the voice had gone for good, and it certainly seemed that way. The people were getting used to having leaders chosen for them when the Second Alice died, but since then, they had chosen their own leaders.

He was a young king, he had been young when he took the crown, being fourteen then, and he was now twenty-six years old. His name was Christian, and he looked very similar to the First Alice, in fact, unbeknownst to him, and the rest of Wonderland, they had actually been distant cousins.

Christian was looking for a bride. It was kept secret from the people of Wonderland, as his advisors thought it would prevent making the task more difficult. He knew it was right, but at the same time, he felt that not having women thrust at him might leave him left with less of a choice. He was wrong, of course, because everyone knew the king, and the fact that he was single, so that made him a target already.

The king spent most of his time outside in the public, all the while scoping out the perfect woman. The one day, he saw her.

She was only four feet tall, with curly green ringlets done up in pigtails, and shiny green eyes. She was dressed in a soft black velvet dress with a skirt that had a bustle in the back, and it gave her a nice bell-shaped silhouette. On her feet were mary-janes, and she wore fancy white stockings. She was the picture of innocence, and Christian knew she had to be his.

He approached her carefully, nervous, and as he got closer, he noticed just the slightest bit of cleavage poking out of her blouse. He wasn't going to deny that he found that very attractive just because he was king.

The two began seeing each other, and in what seemed like no time at all, they were married, and Wonderland crowned her queen.

Then something amazing happened. It felt as if the door opened in their minds, for they heard the voice once more. 'She is the one I have been waiting for. She will be Alixe. Treat her well, she's very special to me.'

The crowd stood, stunned, then rushed to greet the woman who was keeping tradition alive.

Alice had everyone fooled. If there was one thing she was good at, it was putting on a show, and so they'd have one. During the day, from when he awoke to when he retired, Alice never left Christian's side, just allowing a certain amount of privacy. At night, however, she met with old lovers, and her company didn't always stay sober.

One day, not long after that at all, Christian died of mysterious circumstances. Clearly not a murder, or any sort of poisoning, it was said that he died of natural causes due to hereditary issues, and so on.

Alice was absolutely shaken. She had loved the king dearly, even though she hadn't been entirely faithful to him. It was nearly improbable that he, being so young and of seemingly good health, would suddenly be reduced to a simple unfeeling corpse.

The Queen stopped leaving the castle. She topped sleeping. She stopped eating as well, and after a year wore by, it became evident.

Alice's cheeks became hollow, matching the rest of her face in gauntness. One could easily count her ribs, if they ever saw her. Her once sleek silvery-green hair was in dire need of a good washing (which the servants had actually attempted, and she complied very rarely) and filthy as it was.

For those months, she mainly sat in her and Christian's chamber, staring out the window blankly, always wearing a cotton nightie, and changing just as frequently as bathing. It seemed that Wonderland's beloved queen (for she was indeed loved) would never be healed.

Finally, the voice intervened.

'You are becoming tied,' it said bluntly.

"I have always been," replied Alice, her voice cracking lightly having not spoken in so very long.

'You won't remarry?' asked the voice.

"No. I have been through too much; I can't even hope to remarry."

The voice thought about this. 'I must find you an heir, then. You will guide the heir, won't you? Raise him to be like your husband?'

"That much I can do," sighed Alice. "And of course, I have servants to help me."

With that, the voice left, searching for a child to bring back.

Who will be the next Alice?


End file.
